Short, Original, UsaMamo: LiveJournal Drabbles
by sailorjupiterox
Summary: Humbly, I announce my efforts in the Drabble series. UsaMamo!
1. Chocolate

1. Chocolate

It was like, I don't know. He was just sitting there.

Eating chocolate.

And I wanted a piece. No, really wanted one! I swear.

"Mammooorruuuuuuuuuuuu!" I called over. He looked at me. Time to melt Usagi.

"Yes, Odango?" he asked, breaking off another piece of that lovely chocolate. He looked at me with them big blue eyes. OHHH..

"Pleeeeeeeeeacee could I have some chocolate, because the thing is, I've just like had the worst day ever!" I complained. "First of all, I woke up late, lost my homework, bumped into _you_. Was late for school-" And I went off into a rant. Oh why did I do that. "-and to conclude, now I don't know what my homework was!"

But when I looked at him again, he was gone. I blinked.

"Oh, just be the baka then Mamoru-baka," I muttered. Looking down at the table, I saw a small piece of chocolate and a note.

I unfolded the note and scrunched my brow at the tall, thin, slanted writing.

'Dear Odango,

Sorry about your day, here's some chocolate.

From, your baka,'

_My_ baka? That's right. My baka.

All of a sudden, I didn't need the chocolate anymore.


	2. Masks

2. Masks

_Why, oh why Tuxedo Mask?_ Sailor Moon watched as her beloved hero fled from the fight scene yet again. She tugged at her glove, loosening the tight grip it had on her arm. _Why do you wear that mask all the time?_ She curled her lip at her nosiness. _What have you got to hide from me?_ She slowly turned back into her alter-ego.

_Why, oh why Mamoru?_ Usagi straightened out her school skirt. After a quick 'telling off' from the 'baka', she realised how little she knew about the college cutie. _Why do you wear such a mask, hiding your true self?_ She _knew_ there was more to him than just a brain and body. _What does he have to hide from me?_ Usagi sighed and turned on her heel, heading off towards school.


	3. Hair

3. Hair

He had found _another_ one. Them golden strands that he found himself fantasizing about constantly. His lean fingers running through them, his lips kissing them gently. But no, it could never be.

She was too young.

Too innocent.

Too _forbidden_.

That just made him want her even more. He picked the three foot long stand from his trouser leg and examined it. It was just the same as the others. Long, gold and glistening against any source of light. He stood up, the hair in hand and smiled. He pressed it to his lips gently, before walking out to his balcony, leaning over the edge and smiling softly.

"Love you, Odango," he whispered, before letting go that golden stand of hair.


	4. Karma

4. Karma

"I'm telling you Mamoru-baka, it's all gonna come back on you!" Usagi claimed. "Karma," Mamoru scoffed.

"Yeah right, then how come you're not the size of a blimp?" he asked, remembering her appetite.

"That's exactly what I mean!" Usagi shouted. Getting angry, she stood up from her seat at the counter in the arcade. "I'm going," And she stalked out of the arcade.

"Karma," Mamoru muttered under his breath. "What a stupid thing,"

When he was walking out of the arcade, what a better time to place a thunder storm? Good ol' timing from our old friend _Karma._


	5. Short Skirt

5. Short Skirt

"O-odango?" Mamoru spluttered his coffee. He had watched all of his Odango's friends walk into the arcade in mute interest. But when _she_ came in. He was left speechless. Well, except for 'Odango'.

She just happened to be wearing the shortest skirt he had ever seen.

But, it wasn't slutty. Not on her. He smiled at the look of her.

"You sure you don't want to go to that party I told you about?" Motoki asked. Mamoru turned back to him; snapping out of his daze.

"Party?" Mamoru asked.

"Yeah, I told you, the one the lads are going to, I think Usagi and her friends are going too," And it was at that that Mamoru jumped at the idea of the party.


	6. Blue Eyes

6. Blue Eyes

Them blue, blue eyes. Just like the blackening sky of night, mysterious and wary. They even had the clouds of mis-belief in them. Mainly because of his past; but Usagi didn't know that.

They were deep, mysterious, loving? The midnight blue irises, with pupils so big and black. How could he be the baka that Usagi hated?

Hmm, hated?

Well, yes.

But how could she hate them big blue eyes.


	7. Things Left Unsaid

7. Things left unsaid

"Mamoruuu, why are you such a baka?" Usagi yelled. Mamoru opened his mouth to protest, but the words wouldn't come out.

_To push you away..._

Mamoru cringed. He could never tell her the truth, no matter how much it hurt him. Usagi scrunched her brow as he shut his mouth.

"See you Motoki," Usagi waved unhappily to Motoki. She turned to the doors and marched home, all the while feeling that things were left unsaid.


	8. Kiss

8. Kiss

It was magical. Like dancing with the butterflies in her stomach. Her lips felt slightly out of place against his, but never the less, it was pure and innocent. As he leant down, brushing her lips with his own. It felt good. It felt like she was happy.

With a kiss from Motoki-Onii-San.

It was thunderous. Like doing an Irish jig with them damn butterflies in her stomach. Her lips trembled with a curse of her unexperianced lips; it made him want her even more. That innocence, that purity, intensifying with the kiss. As he kiss-bruised her lips, she felt in place. The force of it all pushed her back against a wall, his body intimately against her. The passion surrounding them, stimulating their bodies to the ridge of bonds they knew not to break. It was fatal. It was torture, and yet, she couldn't get enough. It felt great. It felt like she was ecstatic.

With a kiss from Mamo-Chan.

I know which kiss I'd go for.


	9. Button

9. Button

Agrivating. Just agrivating. Extremely agrivating.

Usagi couldn't help but notice that Mamoru's sleeve button was done. He should have been showing off them muscles. Those wirey, stick-to-the-bone muscles. She was waiting for her's and Mina's milkshakes, that Motoki was making for her, and she couldn't help but notice that Mamoru didn't have his sleeves rolled up.

"Baka, how come you don't roll your sleeves up?" she asked, looking at him carefully. Mamoru, at first didn't notice the Middle School goer talking to him, but looked up and saw her innocent eyes and smiled; before he realised their relationship.

"Just 'cause Odango," he said quietly, before going back to his physics book. Usagi sighed irritably and leant over to him, undoing the buttons on his sleeve carefully, before rolling them up.

Motoki stood, his mouth gaping at the sight before him. Usagi dressing Mamoru? WHAT?

"Oh, hey Onii-San!" Usagi grinned cheerfully, taking the milkshakes, and dropping a few yen on the counter. She bounced off happily to her friend.

"What was that?" Motoki asked.

"What?" Mamoru asked, looking at him, puzzled.

"The whole Usagi and you looking like a married couple thing," Motoki told him, Mamoru shrugged. "Figures,"


	10. Ice Cream

17. Ice Cream

Usagi smiled. She loved ice cream. She was licking away at an ice cream that she bought at the park that day, feeling content with her purchase.

"Gee Odango, what has the ice cream done to you?" That sexy, drawling voice of her enemy came into play as he plonked down next to her on the bench. It was way to hot for Usagi to reply. Sweat beaded at her forehead, just like Mamoru's. "Aw, Odango, silent treatment?" he asked. Usagi rolled her eyes and took another lick of her ice cream.

Mamoru's eyes zoomed in on her tongue. Watching that small bit of flesh lick the white substance, he found himself instantly thinking; _What would it be like to kiss her?_ He shrugged off the thought and rolled his eyes. He let his arm drape aorund the back of the bench, stretching out.

And they sat, just like friends. Not feeling the need to talk; well actually, it was too hot for a sparring match.


	11. Liar

19. Liar

"You liar!" Usagi screamed at a very aggrivated Mamoru. "I did not kiss you!" Mamoru rolled his eyes.

"Whatever 'dango," he spoke carefully, "all I know is that your lips were upon mine for two seconds," He was referring to mere moments before when Usagi, in her eagerness to see Motoki, ran into the arcade, just when Mamoru was turning around, and they found themselves locked at the lips.

"Baka!" Usagi screeched. "I did not kiss you, our lips just ... collided!" Mamoru rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't matter anyway, it was only a kiss," he told her. Usagi gulped and snifed back tears.

"Yeah, it doesn't matter," she agreed, before turning on her heel to walk out of the arcade, regretting she ever came and lost her first kiss to Mamo-Chan. 'Cause if she said she didn't enjoy it, well ... then she'd be the liar.


	12. Scars

20. Scars

"Youma," Usagi told an annoyed Mamoru. He bit his lip at the scar behind her arm.

"Same," he said, pointing to one right next to his hairline. Usagi winced.

"Ouch," she whispered. She clicked her fingers, running around the booth, she lifted her skirt to mid thigh.

At first, Darien found himself mesmorised, by the strength of her leg muscles, so like Sailor Moons, and then by the long scar on her thigh.

"Whoa," he murmured, looking at it intently.

"Knife," she informed him, "slipped when I was little," Mamoru 'oh'd, before lifting up his shirt.

Usagi gasped. His shirt was tanned, lean and muscular. Then the scar caught sight. It seemed like it was deep.

"Car accident," he told her. Usagi opened her mouth, turning it into a small 'o'.

"You were in a car accident?" she asked. Mamoru nodded.

"Don't really remember it, that's how my parent's died," he admitted gravely. "I don't mind now though," he added hastily at her expression. Usagi softened her face and looked at him, he was still holding his top up.

"You can put your top down Mamoru," she whispered. He blushed and let it go down.

"If you two have finished showing each other your body parts, will you please, please order something?" the waiter asked them. They both blushed; they hadn't even noticed him there.


	13. Mischief

21. Mischief

"What've you been up to Usagi?" Motoki asked. Tsukino Usagi had just walked in, a mischievious grin upon her face. She had sauntered up to the counter, where the suspicious Motoki had watched her.

"Oh nothing, just got back at the old baka," she told him sweetly, flashing him one of her best smiles.

"What did you do?" he asked, turning around to the milkshake maker and pouring out the ingrediants.

"Nothing, can I not just smile Motoki-Onii-San?" she asked.

Just then did Mamoru walk in, looking extremely uncomfortable.

"What's up Mamoru?" Motoki asked, eyeing Usagi carefully.

"Nothing," Mamoru lied. "Odango, why do you have to be here?" Usagi giggled.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist baka," she breathed. Giggles turned into laughter.

"You!" Mamoru shouted. Usagi just laughed madly and ran out of the arcade. Motoki raised an eyebrow an frowned the other.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Mamoru told him, before running after Usagi. "Odango, where did you put my stuff?" he shouted after her. Usagi just laughed madly.

At the bottem of her school bad was all of Mamoru's underwear, all neatly folded.


	14. Pointillism

40. Pointillism

"Pointillism," Usagi muttered. She was in the arcade, tapping her pen impatiently on her chin, trying to do her english homework. "Pointillism,"

"Odango, will you stop saying 'pointillism'?" Mamoru asked. He had sat in front of her two minutes before and had heard the word 'pointillism' ten times.

"Go away then baka, pointillism," she frowned deeper, as did Mamoru.

"Why do you keep on saying it?" he asked. Usagi's frowned nearly turned into a sob.

"I don't know what it means," she whispered.

"Oh, Jesus," he whispered, pulling her homework to him. He started to scrawl down the definition of 'pointillism'.


	15. Jacket

41. Jacket

"Jupiter, hurry up!" Mars whispered, just then did the senshi of thunder run out of the apartment, green jacket in hand.

"Urgh, I like green, but this is too far!" she whispered hurridly, jumping from the balcony to the rooftop across from the apartment they had broken into.

"Haven't we just committed a crime?" Mercury asked.

"No, we just helped prevent one!" Venus hissed. "That thing could take lives Mercury!" she told her.

"Fair enough," the senshi of wisdom actually agreed, making them all turn to her in shock. "Just don't tell Usagi, she'll have a fit,"

"Of laughter," Jupiter added in. "But no, she'd tell Mamoru,"

"So, fire?" Mars asked.

And so they went on, demolishing Mamoru's fashion disaster of a jacket.


	16. Lightening

51. Lightening

It was raining. The young girl was outside, accompanied by another young girl, possibly younger. Tsukino Usagi had offered to take her home when the storm had started and young Tomoe Hotaru had fallen over.

"It was no problem," Usagi assured Hotaru's father; Professor Tomoe. She smiled him a goodbye and went on her way home. But she remembered that she had forgotten the route to Hotaru's home, having been listening to the black haired girl carefully.

She wandered around, thanking the Lords that it was only rain and no-

CRACK!

Lightening.

Usagi yelped, she ran to the park, thinking that under a tree would be a good place to hide. Oh dear.

A good half an hour later, she still couldn't make her way out, and looking at her watch, she was alarmed to see the hands both pointing to twelve.

"Oh no!" she whispered, as if trying to keep quiet so the lightening wouldn't find her. She jumped as the thunder screamed in her ears. Suddenly, she made a run for it. Leaving the shelter of the tree and running as far as possible in a thirty second gap.

She managed to find another shelter under a shop's sunblind. She stood as close as possible to the shop window when she heard footsteps. Looking, she saw a tall figure coming towards her.

But before she could even panic or try and run, she saw who they were and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Baka!" she cried, running to him and throwing her arms around his mid-chest, squeezing him tightly.

"Odango," he whispered, looking at her small 'odangoed' head and smiling. "How come you're out?" he asked tentively. Usagi just looked at him and shrugged, forgetting the girl from before momentarily.

"Oh yeah, a little girl was hurt, so I took her to her home," she mumbled, feeling stupid telling him.

"Figures you'd do that," he whispered. It was barely audible, seeing as the thunder and the lightening was thrashing about in the open air. But Usagi heard it. She smiled that innocent, coy smile and looked at him in relief.

"I was so scared," she whispered into his chest, Mamoru just leant down, kissing her hair softly. Usagi looked up at him in surprise. And that's when he claimed her lips his.


	17. Protector

52. Protector

"That man is looking at me weird," Usagi whispered to Mamoru. She was with Mamoru at the counter of the arcade, and Mamoru after seeing his Odango look strange, asked her why she wasn't as annoying as usual.

He turned around, and sure enough, a man was looking at her strangely. Usagi shivered in fear and turned back to the counter. Just then did Mamoru notice the man lick his lips.

Without thinking, Mamoru touched Usagi's waist, and tugged her body to his. When the man didn't notice, Mamoru lifted her onto his lap.

"Baka, what are you doing?" Usagi hissed.

"Just go along with it, he'll go if he thinks we're together," he whispered in her ear. Usagi instantly shivered in delight as Mamoru's hand ran up her side reassuringly. Mamoru looked behind and saw the man still angling himself to look at Usagi; he hadn't got the message.

Mamoru found himself clenching his teeth in anger. Usagi noticed his fan club giving her looks of hatred.

If looks could kill. Well, our favourite super hero might not be here.

Usagi cuddled closer to him in his lap, turning on her side, so she could face him.

"Mamoru, is he still looking?" she whispered, he just nodded gravely. "What am I gonna do, I can't just be attatched to your hip all the time you know," she told him, Mamoru silently agreed.

Several moments passed.

"Kiss me," he whispered. Usagi looked at him cautiously.

"Right, I'll just pretend you didn't say that," she muttered.

"No, seriously," he told her. "'Cause then he might go away," Usagi looked at him, checking if he was serious. Seeing sincerity in his eyes, she leant into him, taking his lips in one small, chaste kiss.

When she pulled away, Usagi blinked. It was actually, quite ... magical. Sparks flew in all the right places.

"Umm..." she muttered, looking away from him. But Mamoru wouldn't let her. His lips crushed into hers.

That time it was fatal. Their lips collided, chaste, but still heated. When Mamoru pulled away, his forehead leant on Usagi's. He turned around and saw the man walking out of the arcade.

Turning around to Usagi, he saw a small smile on her face.

"My protector," she whispered.


	18. Red String Of Destiny

56. Red String of Destiny

Love and Cupid grinned at each other. Staring at the 'red string of destiny', they had decided the story of Usagi and Mamoru and had grinned like baka's the whole time. They had decided that because their formers lives had been so simple when it came to love, the whole 'love at first sight' shenanigan would bore them. So they had decided that on their first meeting, he would insult her. Then after they had become enemies, they would never declare their feelings, until they actually had to. Then they were bored, so they thought they would have to split up, just to get peoples emotion's going, and then they would get back together, realise of their child together. And of course, one of them _had_ to die. But of course, being the future King and Queen of the world, they would _have_ to live. So, Mamoru came back.

And Love and Cupid had the most fun they had had in a long time.

Just then did Fate walk in, and see the biggest red twine ball she had seen in a very long time.


	19. Last Dance

65. Last Dance

They held each other as they danced. The ball her mother had held had proven bored for them, and being the teenagers they were, they were dancing on the balcony.

But they weren't dancing formally. Because they were royalty, in front of an audience, they both had to give an aura of formality, but being alone, they could be as informal as they wanted.

Endymion held his young wife's waist, swaying her gently to the soft music in the background, while Serenity had hers at his shoulders, her head on his chest.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered. Endymion placed a small kiss on the top of her head.

"This could be our last Sere," Endymion told her.

"I know Endy, I know," she whispered into his chest, stifling a tear. She wanted to enjoy their last dance.


	20. Addiction

78. Addiction

Usagi groaned as she sprayed on her last sprig of 'Addiction'; the perfume her mother had bought her. She threw the bottle in the bin and vowed to buy a new one soon.

ARCADE.

Usagi walked in and sat down next to her best friends, in their usual booth.

"Usagi, what perfume are you wearing?" Rei asked, sniffing the air.

"Addiction," Usagi told her, smiling. "My mom got it for me, just ran out,"

In the booth next to theirs, a smiling Mamoru sat. In his head he knew that it wasn't the perfume that was his addiction ... it was her.


	21. Naughty

79. Naughty

She was shaking. Her hand, her legs, her other hand; which was holding her milkshake. She went to pour it over Mamoru's head, but her wrist was caught at last minute, than no other than Chiba Mamoru.

He smirked at her and pulled her hand down, leaning over her shoulder to her ear.

A shiver ran up Usagi's back as the baka kissed her ear lightly.

"No need to be naughty Odango," he whispered in that smooth, sexy, masculine voice. The voice that Usagi loved to hate.

"Hentai!" she whispered harshly.

"Oh am I?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. "I think you're just trying to be naughty,"


End file.
